Scarred Angel
by Crystal-Witch25
Summary: [chapter 3 up]Yuki is an angel with a mision. to detroy demons that haunt the mortals. But once he starts to become a demon, can his partner save him from the darkness? or will he submit himself fully?
1. Scared Angel

Scarred Angel

Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi Rating - Teen - soon to be R Warnings - shonen-ai ((male/male)) DUH what you doing here if you dont like it Oo Disclaimer - I dont own it ¬¬ never will ¬¬

It was a time of witchcraft and wizards. Warlocks and vampires, and demons. All sorts of creature inhabited this world. They lived separtley from the mortals, creatures of the night they were known as. Haunting the shadows, looking for prey. all for one and one for all, was there motto. 

They each fed off humans in different ways. Vampires, of course, fed off their blood and were enticed, and maybe somewhat aroused by their fear. Demons fed off their esscence, their soul. Capturing it with their bare hands, devouring it whole, to the pit of eternity. 

Wizards and witches are the ones to watch out for, they form an alliance with other creatures, and use mortals as pawns. They have their ways, they give creatures more power, make the think they are indestructable. They are cheaters and liars, and they are good at it, once they are finished with one prey, they move onto another, raising higher on the chain. 

For most of the 20th Century, these demons lived in the sewers of europe. Moving from placce to place, London, Madrid, Paris. The turn of the 21st Century sent them to Tokyo. These monsters are unstoppable by mortals, and earths only line of defense...is the angels from heaven.

"Yuki, im sorry about this, but it goes above my head, i've tried my best, but there is no argueing once God has made up his mind"

"Dammit Tohma, you're higher than an Arch-angel, you said you could get me out of this" Yuki said, banging his hands on the table. "I dont want a partner, they will only slow me down"

"Like i said Yuki, im sorry" Tohma said running a hand through his hair "They said it was a good way of you to gain more experience."

Yuki walked up and down Tohmas office, nearly wearing a hole through the carpet.

'A stupid partner' He thought 'Why not let the demons take over, man, this guy is gonna slow me down'

It was then he realised, he didn't even know who his partenr was. He seriously hoped it wasn't an Arch-angel. He wouldn't be able to go "undercover" as a drunk customer at a bar. Then he hoped it wouldn't be a newbie. Newbies WOULD slow him down, they wouldn't know what to do and always ask annoying questions all the time. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Tohma, who exactly am i partnering up with?" He asked

Tohma was about to reply when an alarm went off. 

"Demon energy found. Location tokyo. Yuki! Report to the main desk at once, and depart ASAP." A voice said over a sound system.

With that, Yuki left Tohmas' office, at a fast stride at first, which then broke out into a run. He ran through several rooms. The level of heaven looked more like an office. Desks everywhere, paperwork ready to be filed. Demons ready to be captured. When Yuki died he didnt think he would get into heaven, granted he didnt belive in that stuff but looks like he was wrong. He was first approached by Tohma, who told him he wasmeant for better things and took him by the hand and lead him to his office. He was only sixteen then, now he was, well he'd lost count after 200. In heaven, once you reach a certain age, you stop changing. Once Yuki had reached 22, it was like he was 22 forever, never losing his good looks, but never really gaining any personality. He was always cold towards people. Rarely anything made him smile, god forbid if he was to laugh. 

"Mr Yuki. Here is the current location of the creature. We cant tell what type, we think its a vampire, maybe a warlock. You know the drill with both of them. Seek out and destroy. What would be your choice of weapon this time." A young girl at a desk asked him.

"Usual Hikaru" He replyed

"Magnum it is then, here you go, and heres the miniture pack for emergancies. Good luck to you" And with that she got back to work.

He walked away, glancing at the paper work which contained all the vital information.

"Male, leaves victims in alleys. Some magic traces. Feeds off males. Bite marks found. Hmmm sounds more like a vampire with a little added help. I think i know where to go" he said to himself as he transported himself donw to earth.

The Nightclub was all hussle and bussle. Yuki sat at the bar, whisky glass in his hand. Since he was an angel, he couldn't get drunk, but he could sure hell as try to. He was sat there for about 3 hours, when he noitced someone eyeing him up. He was a tall man with black hair and piercing green eyes. Once they had made eye contact, the man smiled and whispered something to the bartender. 10 secnds later, another whisky was sent to Yuki. Yuki gladly accepted it, and raised his glass to his new admirer. 

'Found you' Yuki thought. Now all he had to do was wait.

Several drinks later and Yuki thought he had better act drunk. The strange man was buying him more and more drinks.

'So this is his game, he gets his victims drunk and offers to take them home' Yuki thought, taking another sip from his drink 'Just gotta wait until he approaches me and he aint gonna do that until he thinks im hammered' The next drink Yuki accepted and downed it in on. As he was about to leave, he put his plan into action, he fell off his stool laughing. And just as expected, the man came up.

"Here let me help you" The man said, holding out his hand "I think i'd better take you home"

Yuki walked out staggering. 'Being drunks fun'he thought. As soon as they left the nightclub, as expected, the man pushed him down the isle. Yuki was about to "sober" up, thinking now would be the time to attack, but another couple were down there, and he knew he couldnt hurt and innocent. The man was thinking the same thing, except he didnt want to attract attention.

'Might as well get some pleasure as well as a meal' he thought

He placed his lips across Yuki's. Yuki relaxed into the kiss and responded. The man run his tongue across Yuki's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Yuki let out a fake moan and opened his mouth. Both tongues battled for dominance. Whilst the strangers hands roamed up Yuki's shirt, stroking the bare skin, gently brushing past his nipple. Another fake moan came from Yuki. Their crotches rubbed together and Yuki could feel how excited the monster was, he wanted badly to bite down on his tongue, how fun would that be. But the couple were still there, he could sense them, so for now, he had to play his role in this. As the strangers grinded their hips together, their kiss broke and Yuki released yet another moan. The strangers lips left his and proceeded to kiss his neck. His hands still running along his chest. Yuki opened his eyes to see the couple leaving. He noticed the stranger hestitate and knew he was about to strike. Yuki pushed the stranger off him and a blast of light came from his hands. 

"What the hell?" The stranger cried running further into the alleyway, "Shit, i fell for the angels trick"

Cursing himself he ran into a dead end. He heard Yuki approaching. the only thing he could do was fight. 

"Looks like you picked the wrong victim" Yuki smirked

The monster lunged for him, showing his fangs. Yuki summoned a sword, and so did the monster. They fought, swords clanging together. Good job Yuki placed a sound proof spell around this area. Metal hit metal, fists hit faces. Each force was slowly wearing thin. The monster attack Yuki's and Yuki was too slow with his relexes. He fell backwards letting go of his sword. Expecting to fall onto the hard floor, he ws caught, he opened his eyes and saw the monster holding him. He looked him straight in the eye. Then realised his mistake. the whole world went numb, no sound could be heard. 'Shit!' He thought, 'I fell for the oldest trick in the bo...'

No more thoughts could be heard, his body went limp in the monsters arms.

'Heh, good old hypnosis, works everytime' The monster thought. He lowered his head, and licked along Yukis neckline. Fangs were let lose, and they bit down into Yuki's neck. Blood seeped out, falling from the wounds, and landing on the cold floor. The blood tasted so good. An angels blood was like taking drugs, giving him a major trip, getting him excited. He couldn't stop, he needed to devour this angels blood whole. Yuki was coming out of the hypnosis, feeling pain.

'NO!' He thought, fighting against the hypnosis 'This cant be happening'

Suddnely the monster disappeared, grinded to dust. thsi made the hypnosis loose its effect. Yuki fell to the floor, causing a scream to emit from his lips. He looked up to see a small boy holdng a crossbow, he looked no older than 19 and had shocking pink hair. This was the image Yuki was left in when he collapsed, his conciousness leaving the world behind.

phew, i managed to write this without mah computer resetting :

Review please :D thank yee - i wont bite...much :P 


	2. Close Call

Scarred Angel

Chapter 2 – Close Call

Same warnings as before

Yuki woke up, darkness surrounding him. He tried to sit up but failed, his body was against him, and refused to move unless it had its well deserved rest. He racked his brain for knowledge of the past previous hours………….blank….nothing…he couldn't remember anything that had happened. He looked around at his surroundings. He saw that he was in a small room, curtains drawn together, blowing in the wind coming through the open window. Car horns and people could be heard outside.

'Must be still on earth' Yuki thought

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He heard the door open and a figure move about quietly. Was it a demon? Thoughts racked around his head as he decided what to do. He heard a click and figured the light must have been turned on. Fingers racked through his hair, uncovering his eyes. A wet cloth was placed on his forehead, which seemed to cool and calm him down. The intruder started humming, which then turned into quiet singing. Yuki thought they had the most beautiful voice. He wished to open his eyes to see who the voice belonged to but realised he didnt have the strength, and was gently lulled to sleep by the voice of a stranger, who was stroking his gently. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aizawa, what happened to Ma" a voice in the shadows asked

"Those bastard angels killed him!" An angry voice called out.

Two figures stood in a dark forest. The perfect place for demons to meet, it was secret and they wouldnt be disturbed. Plus the fact it was covered by a spell to stop the angels from knowing their location. 

"Aizawa, what are we gonna do? Our ranks are running low. the angels keep getting them..." he said

"We're getting careless you mean!" Aizawa shouted, walking past the man and leaning against a tree, 2Ken, I saw the whole thing! Ma picked an angel to feed on, we can tell and angel from a mile away! How did this happen!"

Ken stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I saw a kid help him! I know where they went, and i tell you what, Ken! Im having my revenge! Are you with me or not?" Aizawa practically yelled, showing off his fangs, which glowed in the moonlight.

Ken, who was best friends with Ma, let the rage of losing his friend over take him and nodded at Aizawa as they disappeared into the night, dead set on revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy, by the name of Shuichi, walked into the kitchen, humming the tune to himself. He placed the bowl filled with water in the sink and set to making lunch. He heard a small thud from the bedroom 

'Looks like sleeping beauty has finally risen' He thought

He blushed at the thought of this statement. Sure he thought the angel was cute, ok, good looking, ok fine, drop dead gorgeous. He knew the rules of this job and he sure wasnt going to break them. He was shocked to find out that the angel had been bitten, by a vampire no less! This was bad, Yuki would have to be banished, his wings clipped and sent to the farplane limbo, a place where monsters are sent once captured. He wouldnt let that happen to Yuki. He would hide him here until he knew what to do. 

He had placed a spell around the walls to protect his location from the angels. If they found him, he'd be in trouble as well but he didnt really care about ...

THUMP

'Ok that was loud, whats he doing in there?' He dried his hands with a tea towel and walked into the bedroom. He gasped at the sight in front of him.

Yuki was awake all right, he was on the floor groaning, trying his best to stand up.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out, rushing to his feet. 

He was too busy trying to help Yuki stand that he didnt see Aizawa approaching him.

SMACK

Shuichi fell to the floor clutching his cheek, ears threatening to fall out of his eyes. His cheek stung. He'd never been hit before, and never that hard. The force made his vision blurred and lost conciousness. His body slumped to the floor.

Aizawa walked bac to Yuki and lifted him up, he looked at the side of his neck

'Nice going Ma' Aizawa grinned

He leaned in closer so that he knew Yuki would hear him. "You know whats happening Yuki? You're turning into one of us"

With that statement, Yuki's eyes grew wide. 'Oh my god' He thought, as the previous few hours came back to him. His mission, the monster, those piercing eyes. He had been bitten, been made impure, and never to return to heaven if they found out about this, which was certain, they know everything.

"Sooner or later, the thirst will over come you, and it will drive you mad" Aizawa continued, he turned Yuki's head towards Shuichi. "You will feed off your rescuer"

Aizawa let go off Yuki, who fell to his knees, making a soft thud on the floorboards. He held his head in his hands, everything he had said was true, he was the very monster he had trained to defeat. He looked up and saw that Aizawa had escaped. He crawled next to Shuichi, plulling him into his lap, his world had gone for good, to bad, to shit, to worse.

He placed a hand on his neck, the wound was slowly healing, but the stain upon his life was clearly visable. He had become...a vampire...a creature of the night. He shook his head.

'Calm Down Eiri, this is a bad dream, you and Tohma went drinking and you fell and now you're dreaming' He thought

These sort of thoughts where interrupted by a small groan. The boy was getting up. His eyes fluttered and shot open as soon as he realised what had happened. He quickly summoned his crossbow and franticaly looked around.

"Relax" Yuki said "They left about 5 minutes ago"

"What happened? Did they..." Shuichi asked

"No they didnt touch me, or hurt me or...bite me" Yuki looked down at that last statement, but looked up again 2So who are you?"

"My names Shuichi and im your new partner" He said smiling, his purple orbs twinkling

"Whatever" Yuki scoffed getting up and walking out of the room

"Hey, dont you know its rude to walk away from people when they are taking to you!" Shuichi stormed after him

"Well yes, but im gonna do it anyw..." He turned round and for some reason paided mroe attention to what the kid was wearing. An orange tank top with green shorts. It wasnt exactly the clothing he was interested in, it was what the clothing was showing off. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight, and you could see the cures of his neck. Something took over Yuki and he walked over towards Shuichi and circled him, like a monster hunts its prey.

Shiuchi shivered at the way Yuki was looking at him. Yuki stood still when he was at the back of Shuichi, letting his fingers run up and down his arms.

"W..w..What are you...?" Shuichi stuttered but was cut short by yuki shushing him.

Yuki lowered his head to his neck, Shuichi could feel his warm breath and the goosebumps that he had made. Shivers run through his whole body. 

"You look good enough to eat" Yuki smirked, placing his lips on Shuichi's neck

Shuichi closed his eyes and leaned back into Yuki. He knew it was wrong, but it was like Yuki had some sort of hold over him.

Yuki opened his mouth and fangs appeared, glistening in the moons light. He lowered his head, prepared to bite.

"Yuki" Shuichi moaned

This brought him back to reality. His eyes snapped wide open, and he pushed Shuichi off him.

"W..what?" Shuichi asked, shaking his head "What just happened?"

Yuki ran into the room he was in before, slammed the door and locked it.

'This is serious' He thought, listening to the banging shuichi made on the door. 'I need help'

He searched his brain for possible outcomes and came up with one.

Tohma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeee another one done, and in the same day! Like to thank mah muse Kelleh :D she helped us through this :D thanks chuck

Review please...with comments ideas anything :D greatly appreciated :D 


	3. The Cry for help

Scarred Angel

Chapter 3 - The Cry for help

Same warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohma was sat in his office, looking through his paper work. It had been 3 days since Eiri had literally fallen of the face of heaven. No signal, angel or monster, and this worried Tohma. Had Eiri failed? Well no, since the signal of the monster disappeared. He did noticed another trace of an angel, and looked up to the records and found out it was the same match as Shuichi Shindou. Tohma chuckled at the irony of the two partners finding each other like that, they weren't supposed to meet for another week.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come" Tohma beckoned

The door opened to a very woried Hikaru.

"Here's the information you desired Mr Seguchi, and i was wondering, any news on Yuki?" She asked

"None Hikaru," He said, placing his head in his hands "Its like he's dead, well of course he's dead but its like hes gone, and i cant explain why"

"Can we not trace him?" She asked

"No! Something is blocking our signal and everytime we try we get a muggled up one"

Hikaru thought he needed time alone "I'll see if i can dig anything up" She said as she exited the room. The sound of the door shuting was all that Tohma needed to know that he was alone.

Gathering his thoughts together, he proceeded looking through the information Hikaru just handed him. The door then opended and shut, and without looking up Tohma responded "Found the information already Hikaru"

When he got no responce he looked up, and met the eyes of a very distraught Eiri.

"Tohma, you need to help me!" He pleaded falling to his knees

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat on the couch, trying to think what had happened. Blurs came to him, it made no sense...unless.

'Unless Yuki is already turning, Oh my god, he could have killed me!' He thought, shivering 'But he didnt, he pushed me away, but why would he do that? He might not have turned fully, that means there is a chance. I have to find the witch doctor, and i know just the person to see'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiri! Oh my god, are you alright" Tohma asked, rushing towards the frail form that was Eiri

"Shut the blind Tohma!" Eiri commanded

Tohma wasnt one to argue with Eiri and quickly did as he was told. After, he helped Eiri onto a chair.

"Tell me what happened!" Tohma demanded

Eiri tilted his neck slighty and showed Tohma the now small scars on his neck. Tohma gasped and traced his finger over them to see if there were really there, and to his disapointment, there were.

"Who did this?" He asked, his expression was emotionless

"One of those bastards from the Aizawa clan" He struggled, trying to take deep breaths "They came to me last night, and told me that i was turning into one of them, and i nearly fed off an angel Tohma! What am i going to do?"

Tohma took in every piece of information that Eiri told him, thinking the whole situation over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING DONG

Shuichi stood outside the house 'Bloody 'ell it freezing' He then heard voices coming from other side of the door.

"Na No Da" A voice said as the door opened, "Oh Shuichi, its you!"

"Hello, Ryuic..." He was cut off by a big glomp

"Shuichi! Come inside, would you like a drink, anything to eat?" Ryuichi asked, stilling glomping him, as Shuichi tried walking inside the house, but having no luck since Ryuichi was stopping him from moving, and breathing

"Ryuichi, leave the poor kid alone" Another voice said when they reached the living room

"Tatsuha, im just saying hello, if you want, i could say hello, the way i say it to you" Ryuichi grinned sexily

Tatsuha just coughed, a blush coming to his face "Erm, i dont think that woulod be wise Ryuichi"

"Meanie!" Ryuichi pouted, sitting next to Tatsuha, "So what's wrong Shuichi"

"I'm sorry for calling round like this, if i had another choice i would, but you see, things have gotten out of hand" Shuichi began

"I see you've met my brother then" Tatsuha said rolling his eyes

"What? Yuki is your brother" Shuichi asked puzzled, then he took a good hard look at Tatusha, he looked exaclty like Yuki, only with darker hair and looked younger.

"Whats my brother done now?" Tatsuha asked

"He's been turned" Shuichi simply said

"WHAT!" Tatsuha proclaimed standing up, "Who did it, i'll kill them!"

"Tatusha please dont talk like that" Ryuichi said, sniffing, tears coming to his eyes "Kuma-chan doesnt like it when you talk like that" (( AN: AWWWWWWW - i can just picture that ))

Tatsuha felt his anger disappear as he looked at Ryuichi "I'm sorry love" He put his arm around Ryuichi and pulled him into an embrace. Kissing him on the forehead, Ryuichi smiled.

Shuichi cleared his throat, making his presence known

"Oh im sorry, Shuichi" Tatusha said sitting back down, and beckoning Shuichi to do the same

"Start from the beginning"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and i nearly fed off him Tohma, an angel, i nearly killed one of my own kind" Eiri said, his head in his hand "I dont know what to do"

"Well we need to get you out of here" Tohma replied standing up "Its not safe, once God gets a word of this, you know what happens"

Eiri nodded. He didnt want to get banished, and for the first time since he came here, he was scared. Scared of himself, scared for the safety of his friends and scared from the demons. He laughed inside, kinda ironic being turned into the thing you grew up fighting. He looked over to Tohma, and saw he was getting his things ready. His neck looked so appealing, if only he could just take a bite...

"Tohma, i need help! Its too much, its taking over, its...its...I..." Eiri was having a breakdown and this shocked Tohma, never had he seen his friend look so helpless

Tohma knelt in front of him

"Look at me!" He said, placing his hands on Eiris cheeks, "We are gonna make you fine again, everything is gonna be ok, we have to take you back down to earth and leave you with your new partner, he seems to know what he is doing. I will look around and see what i can find. But you must promise me you will stay calm, and do not, i repeat, DO NOT give up."

Eiri nodded and was transported back down to earth by Tohma. He looked around and realised he was in Shuichi's apartment

"Shuichi" He called out, but only the sound of cars driving past reached his ears.

All this comotion has set him off balance, he need a rest, more sleep means that he could think properly. He led on the couch and let sleep overtake him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and he slammed the door on me. So i thought i'd come and ask for your help" Shuichi finished

Tatsuha had a look of anger on him, he hadnt felt this angry since he died. He followed his brother to heaven, he showed him around, took him under his wing. As well as that, he watched his brother change, change into a cold heartless person. He did not know the cause for this but he thought he was getting better, and now this. 

Ryuichi put his hand in Tatsuha's. His head resting on his shoulders.

"Theres only one man who can help you" Tatsuha responded

"The witch doctor?" Shuichi asked

Tatsuha nodded,"Not many people know his identity or where he lives, but ive crossed paths with him once before, he is not one to be messed with, he doesnt give things for free, he wants things in return. He works for both sides, good and evil"

Shuichi sat there, taking all this information in "Who is the witch doctor?"

Tatsuha looked him straight in the eye and replyed "He goes by the name of Tohma Seguchi"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN

man this took a while to write lol

Let us know what you think - whether i should carry on - or just die :( lol

Love Crystalwitch 


End file.
